Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!
is the ninth episode of the anime version of the manga, Boys Over Flowers. The episode originally aired on November 10, 1996 and was followed by "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything" on November 17. After learning that Tsukushi Makino loves Rui Hanazawa, Tsukasa Domyoji becomes enraged. He begins terrorizing the other students. Tsukushi returns after school to retrieve her books. She is confronted by Tsukasa, who forcibly kisses her. Plot Tsukushi Makino says "I love Rui Hanazawa" into her voice recorder. Meanwhile, a student accidentally bumps into Tsukasa Domyoji. He grabs the unsuspecting student and pushes him against the wall. At the emergency exit, Tsukushi and Rui are chatting when Shizuka Todo calls up to him. She then walks up the stair as she informs him about a photo shoot that she wants him to accompany her to. Once Rui agrees, Shizuka turns her attention to Tsukushi and invites her to her birthday party. Tsukushi is hesitant to agree, remembering a certain party Yuriko Asai invited her to. Shizuka assures that the dress will be casual and that she will not invite any of Tsukushi's classmates. As she walks through the halls, Tsukushi thinks of how amazing Shizuka is. She is brought out of her reverie by the sound of someone crushing glasses. Tsukushi then sees a group of students running in the same direction. Thinking Kazuya Aoike maybe being bullied, she promptly runs to the noise. She finds him safe in the crowd, while Tsukasa is hurting another student. Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka try to stop him to no avail. Tsukasa then turns to the student's friend. He is about to throw a chair at him, when a teacher stops him. He throws the chair through a window, sending glass everywhere. Tsukasa then walks away, without another word. Tsukushi is shocked by Tsukasa's display of violence, telling Kazuya "I've never seen him like that before." While walking out of school, Kazuya reminds her of their physics homework. She then has to rush back to the emergency exit to retrieve her books. There she finds Tsukasa. She becomes instantly nervous, realizing "he's still got that crazy look in his eyes." Tsukushi quickly picks up her books and attempts to leave. She stops when she hears "I love Rui Hanazawa" coming from her voice recorder, which Tsukasa is holding. He then pins her against the wall, saying "How dare you make a fool of me!" Tsukushi threatens to scream, but Tsukasa tells her "No one'll help you." Tsukushi then begins yelling at him, causing him to punch the wall. She manages to distract Tsukasa by shouting no and pushing him away from her. Tsukushi runs away and yells for help in the hallways. Unfortunately, she trips which allows Tsukasa to easily catch up with her. As he approaches, Tsukushi tells him to stay away and tries to scoot away further. He grabs her shoulders, pushing her against the floor. Tsukushi continues resisting him, so Tsukasa has to hold her arms in order to kiss her. His kisses her lips for several seconds, before moving to her neck. Tsukushi starts to think of Rui, when Tsukasa tears off her necktie. Crying, she begs him to stop. Suddenly softened, Tsukasa tells her "I won't do anything. Don't cry." He tries to comfort her as she continues crying. That night, Tsukushi returns home in a disheveled state, shocking her family. She lies to them by telling them she fell. In her bedroom, she wonders what happened with Tsukasa to make him behave in such a way. Tsukushi cries, remembering how scared she was during the ordeal. Some days later, she recounts everything to Yuki Matsuoka who is also the only person she plans to tell. Tsukushi eventually changes the subject by asking Yuki to attend Shizuka's party with her. The two are wondering what to wear when Yuki's sister enters the room. She offers to give them a makeover, dressing them in flashy clothes. Kazuya then arrives to pick them up, perhaps dressed even flashier. At Shizuka's house, Tsukushi suddenly realizes Tsukasa will be there too. Cast and characters Other *Yuriko Asai Additional voices'https://www.mau2.com/anime/hanayoridango/casts (Japanese) *Naomi Matamura (Yuki's sister) *Yusuke Oguri (male student) Staff *'Screenplay: Yumi Kageyama *'Director': Yasuo Yamayoshi *'Animation director': Mitsuru Aoyama Notes *The episode is based on chapters fifteen and sixteen of the original manga. *Flashbacks from the "The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!" are used. *This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode, possibly due to Culture Day taking place the Sunday before. References See also External links *"Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!" at the official website *"Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!" on Toei Animation * Category:A to Z Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Anime episodes